


Ambush

by Swordman51



Series: Swordman's adventures [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordman51/pseuds/Swordman51
Summary: Swordman has to escape from the scrapyard, but a mysterious figure confronts him.
Series: Swordman's adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ambush

This is a follow-up to my first story, awakening. I switched to telling the story from my exo's point of view, because that is what I originally intended to do, sorry for the confusion.

As I sprinted through the scrapyard, ghost at my side, I asked him "What's my name?" The ghost looked at me. "I don't know," he said, "You'll have to make one for yourself." "How about Swordman!," I said brightly, "Becuase I am a man who woke up with a sword!" "Yeah," the ghost said, bemused, "in your chest." "We don't have to tell anyone about that fact," I replied.Suddenly, horns blared out around me. I skidded to a stop, and the ghost bumped into my back. "What was that?" I said, panicking. "Fallen," the ghost said, "Look, here they come!" Two humanoid figures dropped down in front of me. One was taller than the other, and boasted four arms, each of which held a blaster. The other shorter one held two knives. I drew my sword, and held it in ready position. "You don't happen to have any guns, do you?" I muttered to my ghost. "Does it look like I have any?" the ghost said back, shaking its head (or whatever apparatus it was speaking from). As the three of us stared each other down, more figures dropped down around me. 

Soon, I was surrounded by these fallen. Soon the air was filled with tension as we each looked at each other. "So," I asked, "trying to break the silence, "Are you going to shoot me?" One of the figures stepped up. He put a mask over his face and fiddled with the dials. Then, he spoke it a guttural English, "Who are you to come upon our territory." "Me," I asked, "I was just dead!" "Oh boy," my ghost sighed, then whispered in my ear. "They hate you guardians."

"Wait," I asked, surprised, "I am a what-now?" The figure started, and raised his weapons. "You are Guardian-scum!" He motioned to the others "Kill him!" A figure on my left lunges at me, swinging its blades wildly. A block its first two strikes, then run it through my blade. Using its body as a shield, i run over to a nearby heap, and dive behind it. "How do I get out of this?" I yell at my ghost, who joins me behind the heap. "I don't know, use your light," The ghost tells me, like he expects me to know what that is. "You want me to do what?" I ask him as arc bolts rain over our heads. "Use the light!" the ghost yells at me, "You're the traveler's chosen, concentrate on your blade!" "You are going to have to do a lot of explaining after this." I yell at him, then concentrate on my sword. Suddenly, I feel empowered, like someone hooked me up to a car battery and turned it on. I raise the sword into the air and it catches on fire. On pure instinct, I vault off the heap into the air. Flames engulf me, and two white-hot wings appear on my back. I weave through the figures, cutting them down left and right. But they respond by firing back. A flurry of arc bolts whizzes over my shoulder, nearly taking off my head. I rush the attacks, sweeping their legs out from under and plunging the sword in. More bolts fly toward me, and I bat them away, rushing them as well, and bashing their heads in.

Soon, I'm surrounded by the charred corpses of several of these fallen. I plunge my sword into the ground and tried to look really heroic. "Yeah, you mess with the exo, you get the... I don't know." "Make another pun like that and I won't rezz you next time," my ghost said, flying up to me. "It was worth a try," I told him. I suddenly heard a movement to my left, and whirled around, pointing my sword in ready position.  
The fallen who had originally spoken to me stumbled to his feet. He looks at me with fear in his eyes, and raises his hands in surrender. I pointed my sword at him. "Leave, and never return." I said. The fallen ran, dropping its guns and masks along the way. "You did a surprisingly good job." my ghost said, "But I think we should get you some armor. There's some over there. " 

He turned around, and shined his beam in a nearby corner. I looked over and saw some body armor lying slumped against a wall nearby. I walked over, and with he ghost watching me put it on. It fit surprisley well, but every time I moved, it creaked very loudly. "I'm basically shouting to everyone in the nearby vicinity that I'm here," I grumbled to my ghost. "At least they'll have a harder time killing you though." He said, "You have to look at the bright side of things." "There are no bright sides when you are dead though," I told him. "There is a ship nearby the entrance where I came in," Ghost said to me, "I will take you there." 

I followed him over, but as I reached the ship, a shadowy figure slammed down into the ground in front of me. I drew my sword again, and asked, "Who are you." The figure pulled out his own sword and raised his head. "You cannot leave here alive," he said, "I will terminate you."  
Throwing something at his feet, and vanished, reappearing in front of me and slashing downward. I blocked both his swings and tried counterattacking, but he knocked my sword aside. "Look man," I told him as we traded swings, "I prefer to know who is trying to kill me when they are trying to kill me." "Nothing matters when you are dead," he said, and brought his sword down again. I blocked his strike, although I found my movements getting more sluggish. He suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind me again. I swing at him, but he stepped back, and drew a gun. He raised it into the air, and it burst into fire. I immediately rolled behind a barrel as he fires at me. Boom, Boom. Two shots hit the wall next to my head. My ghost appeared in front of me. "A Golden Gun has 6 shots," he said trying to be helpful. "Thanks," I said, and rolled over the barrel. Bring my sword up as he aimed the gun at me. The figure shot more rounds at me, but I dodged to the left and right, trying my best to avoid the shots. One of the shots hit me in the chest though, and I keeled over in pain. Gasping for breath, I raised my head and saw the figure smirk, raising the gun and pointing it at my head. "It's time for you to die," he said, and cocked the hammer back.


End file.
